


Amuse-Bouche

by NairobiWonders



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humorish, Joanlock - Freeform, NW is avoiding what she should be doing and writingish, Post Season Six, romanticish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 07:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16719315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NairobiWonders/pseuds/NairobiWonders
Summary: A little something, a small slice of perhaps...I apologize for yet more fic and one where I went wild with misused tenses, ellipsis and conjunctions ....





	Amuse-Bouche

They'd taken to kissing. Not romantic, fireworks, cinematic rainbow, curl your toes kind of kissing. No. Just formal greeting-type kisses ... peck on the cheek sort of thing. Simple... cordial ... kisses. 

Well ... except for that one time ... but that's not to be talked about ... at all ... ever... That was a mistake. A miscalculation where heads moved the wrong way and lips met and lips parted and tongues somehow or other may have gotten involved .... and ....

... anyway... 

No, these kisses were just proper hello/goodbye kisses. Very proper. Very continental. Like you'd kiss your cousin. Pla.. ton.. ic! Understood? Yes, most definitely platonic. 

The first such kiss, very innocent mind you, the first such kiss occurred at Heathrow. Both so happy, so very happy to see each other, be with each other, hold each other tight (and yes, he held her tight) that a kiss seemed ... well, it seemed logical. After all they were two people that loved each other ... platonically, of course. 

And he smelled so good. And she felt so right in his arms. And well ... after that it got to be a bit of a habit... a habit that followed them back to the brownstone. 

 

* * *

"Watson!" His grumble barrels up the stairs and meets her halfway.

"Right here! What is your problem?"

"We should have left seven minutes ago. Traffic volume into the city on Mondays multiplies with each minute by ...."

"Yes, yes, yes..." she dismisses his argument with a shake of her head and an eye roll. She's heard it before. Countless times. 

He takes the dismissal reasonably well, bounces before the coatrack and glares at her.

"You know, there was a time you would hold my coat, help me on with it." She fidgets with her earring, tightening the back.

"Fine, fine..." He reaches for her coat. "If it will speed things along, here." Sherlock gives her coat a shake and holds it out for her to slip into.

She purses her lips, "Charming..." Still she turns and lets him help her with her coat. 

One arm then the other glides in and he still holds her shoulders and her bare neck is right there and she smells so good and it feels so right and she leans back into him and he lowers his head to the smooth curve of her neck and .... just three little nibbles, traveling kisses.... just three ... relatively nonromantic... but then she murmurs his name in pleasure and, well, he nestles in and kisses her in a decidedly less than platonic manner. 

Joan's hand moves and caresses, encourages him, and his eyes close, and his head lays besides hers. Her fingers sweep from temple to cheek to mouth, tracing lips gently .... and well, a good long moment passes ... 

... a deep breath and ....

"Right!" He pulls himself away. She straightens up and adjusts her coat as she turns towards him. 

Sherlock cricks his neck and wiggles his shoulders. "Shall we?" He motions towards the front door not meeting her eyes. Joan nods with a small bounce of the head.

He holds the door open, waits for her to walk through, and closes it with a soft click making a mental note to help her with her coat more often.


End file.
